<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody, Broken and Bruised by anxious_soul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104315">Bloody, Broken and Bruised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul'>anxious_soul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bleeding, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Bruises, Even when injured, Explosions, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Avengers, Shooting, Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Is A Genius, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Torture, bad things happen tropes, i think, more or less</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the team gets separated during a fight with HYDRA, Tony and Steve get captured and the genius' adrenaline can only keep him going for so long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloody, Broken and Bruised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My my, I haven't gotten round to replying to comments, but I have read them and firstly, thank you, this series is clearly wanted given the comments I read... secondly, aren't we all just a bunch of sadistic fans lol!</p><p>Terrifying news, I'm off to uni in less than three weeks (AHHHH) and so I'm going to try and get as many stories written and uploaded as I can (whilst making sure they're actually decent) beforehand as I don't know if I'll be writing much or any fanfiction when I go. I doubt I'll stop but it might be much slower. </p><p>Bad Things Happen Prompt(s): B's- Bleeding through the Bandages, Bloodstained Clothes, Bound and Gagged, Broken Limb, Bruises and Buried in Rubble. </p><p>I hope my portrayal of the Red Skull isn't too OOC, I've never written him before so I wasn't too sure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Avengers had been on a mission in the backend of nowhere when things went sideways and the team were split up. Thankfully, they each had supplies and the team had managed to stay in pairs as they separated; unfortunately, everyone had injuries and they had to try and locate each other with no working technology as they survived in the depths of a forest with HYDRA agents looking for them. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During the split, Tony ended up being pulled away by Steve, who led them further and further away, shots were fired from behind, but neither dared look back as they headed deeper. But, luck wasn’t on their side that day.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>——LINE BREAK——</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Tony,” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You try running with an arc reactor pushing down on your already too small lungs and then we’ll talk,” Tony panted as he indirectly referenced his Afghanistan open heart surgery that removed bone, muscle and made his lungs smaller in order to fit the piece of metal in his chest. Before Steve could retort, the genius let out a sharp yelp of pain and stumbled to his knees as he placed a hand on his side. It came away crimson. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony,” the blond gasped dropping down on his own knees to look at the injury; the blood wasn’t visible through his tank top, but a dark wet patch could be seen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just go,” he grunted, “I’m just holding you back, Steve, go on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not leaving you, Tony,” the captain seemed to growl before hoisting his teammate up and trying to walk whilst supporting the wounded man. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before the agents caught up and surrounded them. Steve had no chance as Tony passed out seconds later.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>——LINE BREAK——</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Tony came to, his hands were tied behind his back with rope; Steve was in the same position next to him, but Tony guessed that his bonds were either reinforced or HYDRA had temporarily weakened the super-soldier. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you feeling?” The blond asked,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like shit, you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Same,” Steve grinned before worry fell over his face quickly washing the amusement away, “I don’t know what HYDRA wants, but clearly they need us alive,” he nodded to Tony’s torso, “they bandaged your wound.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh,” Tony mumbled looking down to find that his ruined tank top had gone and instead his torso was covered in reddened bandages; clearly they weren’t all that strong or effective as he was bleeding through them.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh good, you’re both awake,” came a voice from the doorway and the two looked up to find Red Skull grinning down at them. Steve tried to move in front of Tony but struggled to; his actions only amused the mad man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want, Skull?” The blond growled,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just the usual; I want the serum and I want the destruction of the Avengers. So whilst we wait for the others, I plan to have a little fun with you and Stark,” with a snap of his fingers, two HYDRA agents stormed in and grabbed Tony, dragging him from the blond and out of their dingy cell.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let him go!” But the disfigured villain ignored him and followed his goons out, a cruel and malicious laugh echoed down the hallway as he left Steve alone.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>——LINE BREAK——</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still a little dazed from the blood-loss and pain, Tony didn’t put up a fight as he was strapped down onto a table. The bandages were removed and the Red Skull was promptly in his face causing the genius to flinch back, smacking his head on the metal table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re going to have a little fun, Herr Stark,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I am a fun guy; though the days of <em>this </em>kind of fun are long behind me. Not really into bondage anymore, but you know what, if you just undo these straps-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gag him, he’s giving me a headache,” Skull ordered completely ignoring Tony, who had finally begun to struggle as someone came closer with a piece of fabric in their hands; despite his struggling, Tony did nothing and was soon silenced with the fabric tied behind his head and in between his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It muffled his screams as his arc reactor was played with; Red Skull grinned as he teased Tony by pulling it out ever so slightly and pushing it back in. He repeated this until he grew bored and moved on to punching. Despite the awkward angle, the Skull threw a good punch and at one point Tony could’ve sworn that over his own muffled cries and screams, he heard his ribs crack and break. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This grows tiresome,” Red Skull murmured after what felt like hours of torture; Tony’s whole body shook in agony and agents quickly swooped in at the sound of their boss’ voice, “fix him up and toss him back in his cell; we don’t want him dead just yet.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With hastily tied bandages around his waist (no doubt worsening his damaged ribs), Tony was promptly shoved back into his cell with the rope back around his wrists; Steve caught him awkwardly before he could hit the ground and the genius couldn’t withhold his groan of pain.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>——LINE BREAK——</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, Tony, what did they do to you?” Steve whispered as he tried to look at the man, the darkness of the cell did a lot to conceal Tony’s injuries, but Steve knew there was more than he could see,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Check… arc,” he choked out,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pulled arc out. Check it’s in,” he continued to choke out, “please,” understanding the urgency, the blond quickly made sure it was where it was supposed to be; thankfully, the arc reactor was perfectly fine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright, Tony, don’t worry it’s in its place,” the blond felt the genius relax in his arms, “it’s going to be okay, Tones. We’ll get out of this,”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Tony murmured moments later, he’d fallen silent for so long that Steve thought he’d given in to his suffering and allowed his body to shut down, “they’re idiots.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, yes, but could you elaborate on your <em>‘I know’</em> comment?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suit…”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your Iron Man suit?” He felt Tony nod against him, “what about it? I thought you ditched it and blew it up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ditched… no time to destroy though. They got it.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They have your suit?” He exclaimed and Tony grunted as he was dislodged ever so slightly causing his injuries to sharpen with pain, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Disabled. They can’t get in. Probably why we’re here. Though the moronic boss decided to injury me before questioning me. Not the point. I swiped some tech; too hurt to think I’d do that,” Tony added at Steve’s incredulous look, referring to how the agents knew that he was injured and that he shouldn’t have been able to grab anything due to his pain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you can use this to get the suit in here and break us free?” Steve asked optimistically,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. But I can rig it to blow. It was in the room they took me to. A weird lab. Think mad scientist lab plus a boat loud of evilness. The distraction should give you time to break us out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony I can’t leave my shield,” the genius fell silent for a few seconds,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. In the distraction, you get your shield, I think I walked by it; check the second room from us on the right. I’ll meet you outside somewhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tony, we shouldn’t split up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cap, I’m only going to hold you back until you get your shield. I may be weaker and without my suit, but I can fight.” The blond looked ready to protest, but the genius sent him a look and he caved.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. Just be careful, Tony. If you don’t have to fight, then don’t, just get out of there,” Tony grinned,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it, Cap.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>——LINE BREAK——</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hacking into his own suit through the tablet was easy enough -he had built it after all- and within seconds, the Iron Man suit was set to detonate after sixty seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, Tony?” He asked, looking at the genius, who was staring worriedly at the tablet in his hands,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve managed to find the schematics of the building and where my suit is… well, it’s next to the weapons room… which is right next to us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” Steve hissed as he understood the implications; without saying anything else, he grabbed Tony as gently yet hastily as he could and threw the both of them onto the other side of the cell as far away from the explosion as possible. Just as he went to cover the smaller man, a large explosion shook the building, it was quickly followed by several more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">T</span>
  <span class="s1">he ceiling began to fall down on them both as Steve shielded their heads as best he could; seconds later, the room caved in completely and they were buried in the rubble. Darkness came and didn’t want to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>——LINE BREAK——</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Steve, we’ve got to go,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You alright?” The blond mumbled as he came to,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I am, you took most of the damage, you idiot,” Tony hissed, he wasn’t impressed by Steve’s protective actions at all,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re already in bad shape, Tony,” was his only reply before the pair began to shuffle out from under the debris, coughs and splutters echoing around them as the dust that had finally settled was kicked up by their actions. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was dark, but the pair could still faintly see the newest additions of bruises and cuts that littered their bodies; before Steve could take a closer look at the smaller man’s injuries though, Tony had already begun to move over the rubble and out of what was once their cell.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they headed towards the light and outside world, they could faintly hear agents shouting as they tried to remain inconspicuous; passing another caved in room, a shimmer of silver caught Steve’s eye and he grabbed his shield, clearing the dust from it before strapping it to his wrist. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>——LINE BREAK——</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both blinked rapidly as they got outside and realised that they must’ve been underground for at least a day as when they had been captured it was midday and given the sun’s position, it was once again midday. They stumbled away from the ruins, grateful that HYDRA seemed to be in a panic to flee the area that they paid no attention to the injured superheroes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t long before the familiar sound of the Quinjet filled their ears and a glance over the rubble they were hiding behind showed them that the jet was just landing. Helping each other to their feet, they stumbled over to the entrance that was slowly opening; the rest of the team were there, armed and defensive as they took in their surroundings before looking at Steve and Tony with exhausted smiles that they reciprocated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Long time, no see, boys,” Natasha called as she gestured for them to come up,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank fuck you guys are here,” Tony exclaimed and it was the way he said it that had Steve looking at him worriedly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve only <em>just </em>managed to catch the genius as he fell unconscious, finally succumbing to the agony that tore through his body as his adrenaline vanished and made it known ten times worse. As he lowered the genius to the ground, his own injured body unable to gather enough strength to lift Tony up, he noticed how bad the man looked. Blood trickled down his arms and cheeks from large cuts, his pants were ripped and almost replicated the state Bruce often found his in after changing into and out of the Hulk, but they weren’t the worst parts. Steve looked at the once white and slightly bloodied bandages covering Tony’s torso; now they were brown with dust and dried blood, but there was also far more crimson painting it. Before, there was only the bullet wound to worry about, but now it seemed like something sharp had stabbed into Tony’s other side during the explosion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He needs medical attention ASAP,” Steve shouted as Thor quickly yet gently picked him up, Natasha and Clint helped the soldier to his feet, rushing him on board so they could set off.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>——LINE BREAK——</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Tony resting in a hospital bed, injuries taken care of and unconscious, the team had gathered around to wait for him to wake up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what happened when we parted?” Steve asked curious to hear what had happened to the rest of his team after he’d informed them of how Tony and he were captured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clint and I ended up together and after getting away from HYDRA, we followed the roars and destruction until we found our two destructive morons,” Natasha informed gesturing to a grinning Thor and apologetic looking Bruce, who couldn’t be faulted for the Hulk’s actions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We managed to get to the Quinjet with little hassle, but we had to try and fix it without Tony when it became apparent that something had happened to the both of you. Thankfully, there wasn’t much damage done and surprisingly, Clint managed to fix it,” Bruce continued to explain, ignoring the indignant exclamation that came from the archer, “it was then that we received an SOS alert from Tony,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, what?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he sent us a message and then we hear this massive explosion and headed in that direction. Boom, we find you guys,” Clint exclaimed, “we’re all guessing that Tony swiped a phone or something and rigged his suit before alerting us,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s… pretty much what he did, but it was a tablet and it was only after he set the suit to blow did he realise we were next to a room of explosives.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No matter, Friend Tony seemed to put up an excellent fight in our most recent battle,” Thor cheered jovially and was promptly shushed in an attempt to not disturb Tony, but the deed was done and the genius was soon groaning as he came to.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>——LINE BREAK——</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck…” Tony groaned as his eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the light, he hissed as a sudden rush of agony swept over his body,<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steady, steady,” he heard Bruce murmur as hands carefully helped him sit upright, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s my diagnosis, doc?” He asked Bruce a few moments later after finally adjusting to being conscious,</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got a lot of bed rest to look forward to,” the doctor-but-not-that-kind-of-doctor stated, “you were shot, then stabbed by debris, so your torso was badly damaged and required a lot of stitches. Furthering your damaged torso, during your torture session, the Skull broke two ribs and cracked the rest. Your right leg is broken, you’ve had numerous cuts stitched up and I’m keeping a close eye on your heart because I’m worried about the after-effects of it being pulled out so many times.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In other words, you’re an absolute idiot,” Natasha muttered though a look of concern covered her face, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you’re in big trouble,” Steve added, “you should have said something, Tony. I knew you were injured but not that badly. You should have told me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Steve, I’m an independent woman who don’t need no man,” Tony mumbled with a lopsided grin, Bruce had upped his anaesthesia as he had woken; his reply annoyed Steve, but it amused Natasha and Bruce, whilst getting a few loud laughs out of Clint and Thor.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seconds later, the genius was falling back to sleep; he was pain-free as the drug kicked in and with his friends and family surrounding him, he felt safe and comfortable for the first time in a couple of days. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com">My tumblr</a> feel free to say hi or something!<br/> </p><p>Anyway,<br/>Thank you for reading,<br/>Hope you enjoyed this,<br/>Please leave a kudos and a comment<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>